Non-Newtonian fluids can have properties of a liquid and of a solid. Unlike Newtonian fluids, the viscosity of non-Newtonian fluids can vary with shear rate. Shear rate is a velocity gradient measured across the diameter of a fluid-flow channel, such as a pipe or an annulus. Dilatant fluids are non-Newtonian fluids that exhibit shear-thickening behavior. In other words, the viscosity of a dilatant fluid increases with increasing shear rate. Non-Newtonian fluids are complex and can be useful in oilfield applications. Integrating non-Newtonian fluid mechanics with reservoir characteristics can improve hydrocarbon recovery in various stages of the lifespan of a producing reservoir.